


Сейчас, тайчо!

by Joringhel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экзистенциальная missing-scene после последнего появления Гина в манге. AU от дальнейших событий манги. Гин был схвачен и доставлен в Сейретей, Киру приставили охранять его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сейчас, тайчо!

\- Значит, вот как.

\- Да, Приношу вам свои искренние извинения...

\- Вот... как. 

Ичимару улыбнулся - рискованной, торжествующей улыбкой. По крайней мере он... жив. Ноющее тело, подкрашенные внутренним бегом крови синяки, утомительный, ненавистный стук в висках - даже проклятая мигрень оказалась сейчас вовремя и к месту. Жив - мертвецам не бывает больно, мертвецов не разрывает кашель, мертвецов не тошнит, наконец! 

Кира вежливо протянул выглаженный, белоснежный платок. Сейчас, в залитом белым, непрозрачным, мучительным для загноившихся глаз светом, Кира являл собой зрелище, отличное от того, к которому Гин так привык. Хрупкий, полупрозрачный лейтенант, покорный воле своего капитана, с вечно припухшими от усталости и нехватки сна глазами, с тихим, бесцветным голосом - где он теперь? Перед Ичимару стоял незнакомый человек, с прямой спиной и острым, колючим взглядом. Нет, в этих глазах не было ни капли яда, или злокозненной радости, или хотя бы тайного торжества.

Ичимару откинулся на холодную стену и еще одним быстрым движением болезненно сощуренных глаз окинул Киру. Еще один кусочек паззла вставал на место. Того паззла, который Ичимару так долго и, кажется, безрезультатно собирал. В последние дни ему все больше казалось, что он пал жертвой тех развлечений современного интеллектуального мусора. Кажется, это называлось - дзен. Звук, с которым разбиваются все тщения и надежды - дзенннн.... Все кусочки паззла были одноцветны, одинаковы, и вроде бы подходили друг другу, но во всем чувствовался неясный изъян, некая скрытая червоточина.... и вот вскрылся еще один нарыв.

Кира.

Кажется, в какой-то момент Ичимару упустил его из виду, Забыл о нем, едва он перестал приносить практическую, сиесекундно применимую пользу. Забыл и о том, кем изначально был его лейтенант, от чего он отказался ради службы, ради Гина... Хотя нет.

Вот он, перед ним. 

Не отказался.

Ичимару раздирал изнутри смех, переходящий в глухой кашель. Так просто. Так ясно.

\- Подними голову, И~зу~ру, - как неловко дернулись у него плечи, какая знакомая затравленность вдруг перечеркнула весь его вид - и слетел, как наносная, и спокойный холодный взгляд разрезал воздух.

\- Да, тайчо?

\- Молодец, хороший мальчик... - дыхание перехватило на середине вздоха. Пальцы Киры сильно стискивают рукоять Вабиске.

Вабиске....

Страшное оружие, сильное оружие. Занпакто под стать своему владельцу. Не созданное для боя. Не для боя.

Для казни.

В сущности, имеет ли право палач оставлять выбор? А - умножая сущности - оставлял ли Кира ему когда-нибудь выбор? Нет... Не может он... Слишком прямо и честно смотрит. Слишком обреченно.  
Из всех палачей они не могли выбрать более исполнительного, более внимательного... или более верного.  
Холодный свет вспыхнул и погас, и снова вспыхнул, и снова начал гаснуть. 

\- С проводкой проблемы, - вдруг смущенно улыбнулся Кира, - Вы уж извините, тайчо.

\- Когда, И~зу~ру, - спокойно проговорил Гин. В голосе его не было слышно вопроса - только выжатая желчная сухость безнадежного утверждения уже известной всем истины. Хотя кому - всем - если есть теперь только эта комната, а в ней только двое людей, которым давно не нужны слова. И все-таки слова звучали. - Когда.

\- Не знаю, - честно и тихо ответил Кира, вдруг сел на колени рядом с бывшим своим капитаном и быстро обтер насухо его лицо. Гин сморщился от боли, Кира виновато вздрогнул, отстранился, снова прикоснулся платком к разбитым губам. Одним платком явно было не справиться, но рядом не было ни воды, ни чего-то кроме. Гин подумал, что в этой комнате ведь вообще ничего нет. Кроме пола, потолка и его голубоглазого палача. 

Кира выпутал из форменных рукавов простую деревянную расческу, прикоснулся неловко к спутанным, слипшимся от пота и крови - своей и чужой - белым волосам. Привести все в порядок не представлялось возможным, но хоть немного... Кире знаком был этот больной взгляд - не в лопнувших сосудах дело, и не в нехорошей царапине, - самое страшное проклятие Ичимару смотрело на Киру сквозь огромные черные зрачки. Казалось бы, что для приговоренного мигрень, а все таки капитан предпочел бы до конца оставаться в ясном сознании, Кира это точно знал. 

-Оставь, - приказал Ичимару, отвернув голову. Волосы упали на глаза, подарив мгновение желанной темноты. Но свет, беспощадный искусственный свет, прорезался сквозь закрытые веки. 

\- Не могу выключить, - виновато сказал Кира , - уже все обыскал - но выключатель где-то снаружи. Хотя... подождите, тайчо!

С внезапной горячностью Кира начал разматывать свой черный оби. Ичимару вопросительно повернулся к нему, совсем немного, и в этом наклоне головы Кира увидел вдруг прежнего своего капитана. Не предателя, не врага. Просто усталого Ичимару Гина, сморенного летней первой жарой. В те солнечные дни, когда даже тени надвигающейся грозы не было видно, когда от беды не было еще даже предчувствия.... Кира вздрогнул от не вовремя одолевших воспоминаний, мотнул головой, отгоняя навязчивый образ и решительно завязал своему бывшему капитану глаза.

\- Вы меня простите, тайчо, но так лучше будет, правда. Тут и у меня голова скоро раскалываться начнет. Совершенно невыносимый свет, если бы только найти, где выключатель, но нет нигде, я искал....

\- Когда, И~зу~ру, - прервал его ровный голос Ичимару. Прежние, привычные слуху лейтенанта интонации еще угадывались в нем, но легким намеком. 

\- Я не знаю, т-тайчо! - вдруг прорвалась паника в голове, вдруг тоненько зазвенел, напоминая о себе, Вабиске, вдруг тяжесть головы Ичимару прижала колени Киры, вдруг Ичимару выговорил тихо и отчетливо:  
\- Ты меня только разбуди обязательно, когда узнаешь, хорошо? Я рассчитываю на тебя, И ~зу~ру...

Ичимару отвернул лицо от света, и задышал глубоко, неровно, грудь поднималась неровно, с нехорошими всхлипами, и бешено билось сердце под неловко опущенной рукой лейтенанта.

Кира задохнулся вдруг от горечи, стремительной волной подступившей к горлу, согнулся нелепо, пополам, обнимая свернувшегося на холодном полу капитана, и заплакал - короткими, резкими, злыми всхлипами, без слез или вздохов, способных принести минутное облегчение, только со стиснутых губ срывался полувой-полустон.

\- Потише, И~зу~ру, - мягко прошелестел голос Ичимару, - я этого не люблю.

\- Да, тайчо, - сдержанно ответил Кира, и поднял сухие глаза вверх. В этом нечитаемом взгляде даже самый искушенный наблюдатель не разобрался бы - что за порыв двигал сейчас лейтенантом, приставленным к собственному капитану палачом? 

Вновь раздался предупреждающий звон: Вабиске напомнил о цели его пребывания здесь.

\- Изуру... - на этот раз имя прозвучало совсем вымученно, без тени привычного ядовитого меда в голосе, - Когда?!....

Кире стало ясно вдруг, что ожидание Гина началось давно. Раньше, чем он оказался узником в этой высветленной комнате, раньше, чем появился среди сражающихся шинигами и позволил себя пленить, и даже раньше, чем занял одно из кресел в Уэко Мундо. А скорее всего, еще до начала всех предшествующих этому событий.  
И вот теперь это выжданное, вымученное "когда" выламывало границы едва выстроенного из обломков мира лейтенанта Киры, бездомным эхом металось изнутри его, заставляло поднять голову и решительно, полной грудью вдохнуть тяжелый воздух запертого давно и крепко помещения. 

\- Сейчас, тайчо. 

Кира рывком встал, утягивая за собой Ичимару, заставляя выпрямиться, устоять на перебитых ногах. Капельки пота облепили лицо Гина, когда он, вцепившись в Киру, с усилием смертника сделал первый шаг.

\- Сейчас, тайчо! - убежденно повторил он, резко наклонился и стиснул в свободной руке Вабиске, так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а ногти впились в кожу. 

Гин повис на Кире бессильным полотном, вцепившись намертво в его плечи. Кира обхватил его за пояс крепко, так крепко, как только мог, и украдкой поцеловал в висок, не удержавшись, не устояв, потому что терять уже было нечего, и этот простой, в сущности, мало что меняющий жест ничего не значит. Гин слепо мотнул головой, криво улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед.

\- Подними голову, Вабиске. - скомандовал Кира внезапно охрипшим голосом, и занпакто повиновался. Кто-то должен быть сегодня казнен. Например, эта жестокая, непомерно жестокая система, которая оказалась не по плечам слабому лейтенанту третьего отряда.

\- Сейчас, тайчо, - шептал он куда-то в серебристый висок, - Уже сейчас. Никого нет, тайчо, и нас не найдут. Нас не будут искать. Если у них осталась хоть капля совести, то не будут. Всем же ясно, что все уже произошло, да, тайчо? Вы знаете, я же из аристократии. У меня есть дом, небольшой, но для вас подойдет, тайчо. Совсем на окраине Сейретея. Мы переждем там. Никто не будет искать вас в Сейретее, тайчо, никто не подумает искать под самым своим носом... Они не посмеют, тайчо. А потом вы восстановитесь... Я совершенствовал свои навыки лечения, тайчо... Все у вас будет хорошо, и мы сбежим на землю. 

Кира говорил громко, четко, не замолкая ни на минуту, регулярно встряхивая Гина, заставляя держаться, оставаться в сознании, передвигать ноги, идти вперед. За их спинами складывались в клубах пыли, подобно карточному домику, двери, стены, окна и перекрытия, и Вабиске спокойно и молча выполнял свою работу, потому что не все ли равно, на самом деле, кого казнить.

Шеврон лейтенанта третьего отряда остался лежать там же, на развалинах этой странной, специально для Гина созданной тюрьмы - тюрьмы из его страхов и его надежд. 

\- Ты не разочаровал меня, И~зу~ру... - промурлыкал Гин, снимая с глаз пояс, чтобы только дать себе позможность полюбоваться на это торжество разрушения. - И все-таки... когда?

\- Сейчас, тайчо. - спокойно и ласково ответил Изуру, и медленно повел капитана в сторону от опасного места. - Теперь уже точно - сейчас.


End file.
